Fight
by thewizardanthedragon
Summary: Luc remembers the only time his parents ever fought. AU where Luc and Sam are the children of Tim and Abby. This story although not a directed continuation of the others is part of a larger series. Rated T as there may be inappropriatelanguage used.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Thank you to imsles for her encouragement to write a story from a different point of view. It is my first attempt so please bear with me.

* * *

><p>I sat at the cafeteria table listening to the guys laugh and talk. They were replaying the arguments their parents had had the night before. For some reason this was a daily occurrence while we ate lunch. I didn't really understand it myself. My parents never argued. NEVER. But I assumed that this banter was the guys' way of working through the turmoil that was "home" and sharing with the rest of us made each of them feel more "normal". Not that any teenager could ever feel "normal"… could they?<p>

I didn't participate in this part of lunch. I had nothing to add. No one ever commented on the fact I stayed silent which was good because they probably wouldn't believe me anyway. And then today something happened. I was listening to "Rocks" tell his story about the previous nights "screaming match" and that night flooded my memory like a tsunami. Maybe it was his overly descriptive details of the words said, or maybe it was that the topic was similar or maybe I just finally remembered the only time I heard my parents fight.


	2. Chapter 2

I was supposed to be playing with my little brother in his room, but when their raised voices reached the door but weren't clear enough to understand I couldn't help myself. I lifted Sam into his crib shh'ing him when he balked. It wasn't hard to follow that the noise was coming from the home office my parents shared and I quietly took up residence just outside the door.

I stood there eavesdropping knowing that it was wrong but not being able to go back upstairs. I needed to hear them, I needed to know that everything was going to be ok. I needed to know that they weren't still mad at me, 'cause see, they were arguing because of ME.

It had been a very long day and it wasn't even supper time. It was the second, no third longest day in my entire 6 years of life. Both first and second longest being part of the 'Sam as show and tell' fiasco.

It all started at morning recess. Liam Lonhan, the lower elementary bully, had decided that he was going to pick on Sean. Probably for no other reason than it was Sean's turn in his sick and twisted little mind. We spent much of the recess trying to avoid him or ignore his jibes. But they got more and more hurtful and it was getting hard to ignore, even for me to whom they weren't even being thrown at. Luckily we were 'saved by the bell' in the most literal of senses and recess was over. Liam shoved Sean in the line and played the innocent when Mr. Harper asked what happened. Liam was such a charming child when the adults were around but a manipulating tyrant when he wasn't being watched.

I told Sean to just walk away and by lunch Liam will have found someone else to bother. I told Sean that but I guess I didn't really believe it, it was more of a hope. It wouldn't be the first time someone complained about Liam and his 'antics' but really nothing ever seemed to come of it. Problem was in the lunch room Liam and his cronies, Mason and Jack, glared threatening at both Sean and I. I tried to throw my nastiest looks their way, but either they didn't understand or they took them as an invitation. We weren't in the yard more than 2 minutes before the three of them were hounding us. Mostly with words but a shove here or there was added for emphasis.

I told them I meant business. I told them to leave us alone. Their response was to laugh and say "OOOO I'm so scared". This time it was Sean trying to talk sense. "Luc please let's just play over there, near the yard supervisor" Sean pleaded several times. Unfortunately I didn't take his advice, I was seeing red and couldn't believe that we had gotten a good way through the school year and no one had stopped this crew. I might have been small for my age at the time, but I was strong. And what we learned that day was I have a bad temper. It rarely rears its ugly head but when it does I sort of lose it, kind of like the incredible hulk stories.

Liam using both hands shoved Sean to the ground. That was it, that was the straw that broke the proverbial camel's back and I leapt at Liam. My surprise attack was so shocking that he didn't respond right away and so the pair of us landed with the thud on the ground. I have to really really think hard to remember the exact happenings as I was only working on instinct that I wasn't actually paying attention to what I was doing. Sean tells me that once we landed, Liam and I that is, I was straddling his chest and had a hold of his shirt collar with my left hand. Finding myself in a position of power and advantage I continued to rain punches down on Liam as he faught like crazy to get up. Having been winded by the fall it took him a few seconds to get control and by that point we were surrounded by more than half the school all yelling "FIGHT! FIGHT!FIGHT!" over and over again. I couldn't hear it because of the blood pounding through my own ears. Just as Mr. Harper broke through the circle Liam had been able to roll over so that now he had the upper hand. I'm not sure at what point I realized that Mr. Harper's timing was quite fortunate but it wasn't right then. At that point I was angry that I didn't get to finish what had been started. Liam got to end thinking he had come out on top. Which he had!

Mr. Harper led the pair of us to our respective teachers shaking our collars to keep us from swatting at each other along the way. In hindsight, not a good plan on either of our parts. I was dropped off second and all I remember hearing was "He didn't start it exactly, but he fully participated". Ms. Carmichael knelt down beside me and looked me over, kind of like when Palmer would examine me after some "accident".

"Oh Lucas… what have you done?" she sort of breathed out. It was in the moment I remember finally coming to my senses. I had just gotten into a fist fight at school. This was NOT good, NOT good at ALL.


	3. Chapter 3

So there I was standing at the back of the class, my lip bleeding and the puffy black eye that would soon erupt stinging like crazy. Feeling sore in many different locations of my person as well as ashamed I burst into tears, sobbing like a baby. Then I felt embarrassed because pretty Ms. Carmichael was seeing me cry and I just couldn't get a hold of myself. Ms. Carmichael took my hands in her's and talked soothingly until I was finally able to look at her and gingerly brush away the tears.

"What are we going to do with you?" she asked herself out loud but I was six and didn't really understand rhetorical questions yet and answered. "I don't know" I sniffled out, the feeling of dread building with every second I stood there. I didn't want to know the plan, but I needed to know the plan. "I'm really sorry" I offered hoping that if she knew I didn't mean to get into trouble maybe I wouldn't be.

"Lucas I'm sure you are… but … school policy is that if you are fighting you make a trip to the principal's office." Her words were kind and gentle and even as a little kid I could tell she didn't want to follow through on that rule. No! No! No! I thought to myself. And then promptly burst into tears again. It took Ms. Carmichael another few minutes to get me calm enough to explain exactly what had happened. How Liam had been tormenting us all day, how he was shoving Sean earlier, how they weren't leaving us alone at lunch time and how in the end I jumped him after he pushed my best friend to the ground.

I am sure that her decision to "deal" with the issue herself and not involve the administration was driven by her own 'dislike' of the other boy. At that point I didn't really care her reasoning I was just happy I wasn't sent down the hall because really 'nothing' good would come of THAT. She did however make me sit in the 'naughty' desk right beside hers, which I was ok with. Sitting close to her actually made me feel 'safer' somehow. It righted the wrong of being 'hurt' by that bully. That was until the final bell rang and I went to leave and I was told I had to stay behind. My earlier panic of being in trouble came rushing back and tears flowed unchecked once again.

"I need to tell your mother what happened" Ms. Carmichael told me with an air of authority I hadn't heard earlier in the day. I tried to explain that it really wasn't necessary and that I was more than capable of telling her myself. The look with raised eyebrows reminded me of my family when they non-verbally said "YOU THINK?" or "Not going to happen". I let my head fall back onto the surface of my desk but quickly cradled it in my arms as my eye was not too comfortable.

That five minute wait for my mother to realize I wasn't coming out and her making her way into the school with Sam in the stroller was enough to push me over the edge. I was sobbing so hard that I didn't hear the knock and I barely registered that Ms. Carmichael had spoken to invite my mother in. I stayed laying with my head down on the desk and so I didn't see the look of anger flash in my mother's eyes as she caught a glimpse of me sitting in the 'naughty' desk.

I did however hear Ms. Carmichael explain what happened to my mother. I heard her tell my mom that Liam was the 'bully' of the yard and that I had stood up to him 'protecting' my friend. I heard her tell my mom that although my intentions were good my actions were not acceptable. Fighting was NOT tolerated and that 'normal' policy would be for the principal to deal with all incidences. I also heard her tell my mother that should I EVER be caught fighting for ANY reason even if it was to protect a friend she would not hesitate to send me to the principal's office.

My mother hadn't said a word the whole time. She stood there listening. I turned my head slightly so that I could see her out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't make out her expression; it was sort of a mix of anger, frustration and worry. Or at least I think that is what it was. When Ms. Carmichael was finally finished her explanation I heard movement behind me but couldn't tell exactly what was happening. I felt the light tap on my shoulder and I turned tears once again escaping down my cheeks. This time they came because of the look and gasp that my mother accidentally allowed herself to produce.

I threw myself into her arms and allowed the days pent up worry, fear and frustration flow out of me with the sobs. My mother didn't stand or move until I pulled away trying once again to wipe away the wetness from my face with my sleeve.

The walk home was quiet and we didn't stop at the park to play like we often do. I looked longingly at the climber as we walked passed. I kept looking up into my mother's face. Her black mascara slowly running down the side of cheek as the barely contained glistening of eyes washed it away. I wasn't sure why she was upset. She didn't look angry which I figured was good for me. At the time I really wasn't thinking of her feelings as they related to being a parent, worrying that her child had been hurt, gotten into trouble or was being picked on. I quite simply wanted to know if I was in for it when we go home. A six years point of view of the world can be rather narrow at times like that.

We entered the house and I watched as she carefully removed her long black felt coat, her black velvet gloves and changed from outdoor to indoor boots. A routine that was as normal as any other day when we got home from school. I just stood beside her not even attempting to remove my own outdoor wear. As she carried Sam up the stairs she turned her pigtails swinging side to side as she did so "Luc take off your coat and go up to your room" she said making my heart jump into my throat.

I didn't like hearing those words. No kid did. Go to your room. They carried with them the weight of the world and I trudged up the stairs at a pace that one would expect of someone carrying that weight on their shoulders. Yet as soon as I crossed the threshold of my personal space I made a bee line for the closet. A person sanctuary of sorts; second only to my outdoor fort. I pushed my way into the farthest corner and waited. I felt like I'd been in there for hours, waiting, yet it was most likely only a minute or two.

My mother opened my closet door not having to look anywhere else as it was pretty clear where I would be hiding. "Luc" she said so gently I was shocked "come out sweety." With not even a minute trace of anger in her voice it was easy to comply. I stood in front of her as she sat on my bed and picked up a small ice pack she must have brought with her. Holding in tenderly against my swollen, blackened eye she kissed my opposite cheek. I started talking before my brain even knew my mouth was working "Mommy…. I…I'm really sorry."

"I know you are Lucas… I know you are" she said almost absent mindedly as she gently touched the cut on my lip.

"I won't EVER fight again. I won't EVER." Again my mouth in motion before my brain was in gear. "I know Bear… I know."

Seeing my mother that calm was sort of disconcerting. She generally was all bubbly and happy and bouncy… and then when she was angry or upset … she was just as bouncy and then her words came so quickly you could barely hear them… and you definitely rarely understood them. I actually got to being a little worried about her. "Mommy … are you ok?"

"I'm fine" she paused and then the mother I knew began to talk. "Imygoshlucwhathappened?. Whatwereyouthinking?youobviouslyweren'?" Although she was rambling I caught most of it, mainly because she wasn't yelling as I had expected but simply concerned.

"Liam is such a bully and he was pushing and shoving us and calling Sean names and he is mean and no one does anything about it and I got soooo mad and I don't know what happened it just kinda happened and I am so really very sorry mommy I am."

"''. you understand?"

"Yes mommy. I'm sorry. I promise, I won't ever fight again." And then we just sat there staring at each other. Neither of us sure what to do or say next. Sam's loud cry from the other room brought us both back to reality. "Luc just like with Ms. Carmichael…. If this ever happens again there will be severe consequences… do you understand?"

"Yes mommy" I answered immediately. I had no need to think about it. I wasn't ever getting into a fight again. NOT EVER.


	4. Chapter 4

I followed mom out of my room and decided that I really did need to "see" my eye. Looking into the mirror in my bathroom I was shocked to see the blackened circle with a puffy center. The cut on my lip was also swollen. I did look quite the site. And then I smiled a broad toothy grin. If I looked this bad, Liam HAD to look worse. I totally had him for the first part of the fight. Hearing my mother and Sam in the kitchen I joined them, no longer having any reservations about her feelings and knowing that all had been forgiven.

While mom started working on dinner I sat playing with Sam in the living room. He was walking now, although very unsteadily. He didn't actually "play" anymore like he did when he was tiny. He only wanted to climb on everything so really what I mean by playing was I would let Sam climb and then take him off of whatever it was he was on. He always laughed trying again to get up and then I would just take him down. Not sure why he thought it was hilarious but mom was happy because she was able to concentrate and not worry that Sam was going to be injured.

The front door opened and closed. I ran, with Sam in tow, to the front door to say 'Hello' to my dad. It was always exciting when he came home early. The day's events were no longer on the forefront of my mind and so I hadn't made the connection that his early arrival may have been related. "Hi Dad" I called out as I rounded the corner. The look on his face had be stop dead in my tracks. "What happened to you?" his tone full of concern.

Now, I think many of the following problems came from the words that I spoke without really filtering them first through the 'parent sieve' that is sometimes necessary. "I got in a fight with Liam because he was bullying Sean. I got him good Dad, he looks way worse than I do!" my tone overly excited for the somber occasion.

His stunned look of surprise turned quickly to one of sheer anger. "YOU WHAT?" he yelled, something he rarely did so it scared me good. "I…. I…" and then nothing, I couldn't explain anything because I was sobbing AGAIN. Geez I couldn't keep things under control that day for anything. My father was a gentle soul. Someone who rarely got upset or angry and even when he did he kept himself very even keeled. So when he yelled, and loudly, I was instantly back to being worried.

"Abby" he called although unnecessarily as she was already headed to the front door to see what all the commotion was about. My dad didn't even say a word he just looked at me and then my mother. The lengthy silent conversation having my brother and I watching the two faces like a tennis match. Finally as the tension and heat in the room rose to a level never seen before in the Scuito-McGee household my mother calmly turned to me and said "Luc take your brother up to his room and the two of you can play up there."

I didn't want to leave, I wanted to know what was going to happen, I wanted to be witness to how things would play out. Taking me by the shoulders she turned me towards the stairs and gently maneuvered me in the right direction. I took Sam by the hand and then had him crawl up the stairs following close behind so that he didn't fall. My attention though was on the retreating backs of my parents as they made their way down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Sorry it took so long to update... RL really did put a bit of a wrench into my ability to write! Thanks for the continued support, alerts and suggestions!**

* * *

><p>So now we finally get back to where the story started; me standing outside my parents' home office back pressed against the wall, head turned so that my ear was positioned just right to hear. I stood and listened as the heated debate continued. I'd missed the first part but quickly got caught up as I had mainly missed my mother retelling the story of exactly what happened.<p>

"Tim I don't know why you are so angry… I would appreciate you lowering your voice… there is no need to be yelling." My mother's words running together as they always did when she was over excited.

"No need to be yelling…. My son was in a major fist fight…. AND IS PROUD OF IT I might ADD and you don't think there is a reason for me to be upset?" my father answered uncharacteristically. Years later I would come to understand that even though my father may be a federal agent who carries a gun he is ultimately as pacifist and feels that problems need not be solved with violence or brute force.

"Look…. He isn't proud of what he did… he's been crying all day about … literally… and he is very sorry…" my mother tried to explain. I nodded my head in agreement… what she said was completely true… problem was… so was my dad. I hadn't realized until I stood there listening to them argue that I was proud of myself. I had "defeated" the bully that day and although I had come out looking none too good I had "showed" him I couldn't be pushed around.

"I highly doubt he's been crying because he was upset about hurting that other boy… he was likely crying because he was worried what was going to happen to him…" my dad shouted. I couldn't see either of them but I could picture their arms waving frantically as they both spoke. Again my father's words hit me like a splash of cold water. My first reaction was to say… NO NO NO… I wasn't crying because I was worried I was in trouble… I was crying because I was really sorry…. And then… well… then standing there alone in the hall way I came to the realization that he was right. If I was honest with myself I was very happy I'd hit Liam as hard as I could. I was proud of myself for showing him who was boss. My tears, worry and over emotional state were solely due to the fact I knew what I'd done was wrong and didn't want to pay the price for that moment of glory.

Coming to such a conclusion sort of put me in a stupor and so I didn't hear the last part of the conversation as their voices decreased to a normal conversational level. I didn't hear my dad walking towards the door and I so when the door handle turned and the door swung open I was caught completely off guard. Jumping back pushing myself into the wall as hard as I could in hopes of not being seen, I stood motionless. If my father had been an ordinary man, a man who worked at an office he probably would have sailed right passed me. But my father is a federal agent and has this 'sense' when someone is around him and so even though he couldn't have seen me as he dashed by he still turned before he made it to the end of the hall and looked directly into my deer in a head light eyes.

His words were deliberate, overly calm and very quiet. "Lucas James Garret McGee get to your room now".

It took a few seconds for the neurons to fire appropriately but when they did I ran faster than one could think possible up to my room.

xoxoxoxoxoxNCISxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Luc….LUC….LUCAS" Sean yelled finally punching me gently in the shoulder. "Where were you man?" Sean asked as I stared dumbfounded back at him. "Uh" was all I could get out as I looked around trying to get my bearings. "The bell just rang man… we need to go" Sean instructed. "Ya… I'm coming" I answered picking up the remains of my lunch and putting them in the trash as I followed Sean out of the cafeteria. As we walked to class Sean asked again "Where were you?" laughing as I guess I still looked pretty out of it.

"I was just thinking… that's all" I answered. His look was one that let me know he wasn't going to let it drop. So as we traversed the corridors taking the long way to English I started "Do you remember the time I knocked Liam on his ass?" We laughed together. I didn't have to explain any more of the story than that. As we rounded the corner and were about to enter class Sean asked "What made you think of that?"

"That was the only time I ever heard my parents fight. You guys tell stories daily about the arguments and yelling. That night was literally the ONLY night I ever heard my parents argue. Dad thought Mom had been to lenient and was doubly angry because I came across as proud of what I'd done."

"You were proud of what you'd done. You talked about that fight for YEARS" Sean exaggerated. We sat in our desks laughing again at a shared memory. Having Sean with me since kindergarten was something I would always be thankful for.


End file.
